Blue Jeans
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Él la admiraba, por razones inexistentes, y ella le odió por eso mismo. Pero también lo quiso, lo quiso muchísimo de una forma que estaba más allá de sus entendimientos. Tal vez se trató de pura lástima, ante tan patético ser. O quizás, le recordaba a sí misma, en antaño. —Tú no eres mala persona, Annie. —Aruani. *Reincarnation!Fic*


**Renuncia:** todo de Hajime Isayama.

**Nota:** le hago asco a los AU —de SnK y OP específicamente— pero no había otro modo de hacer esto. Técnicamente es un Fic de Reencarnación combinado con un _What If? _y bastante Annie-centric; disfrútenlo igualmente, quiero demostrar mi fangirlismo por la shipp.

* * *

**BLUE JEANS****.**

«Déjame contar los pasos que nos separan.»

**I.**

— Annie… cae.

Ah, nunca pensó volver a oír esas palabras, menos de su boca. De entre todas las personas tuvo que ser _él_ quién las pronunciara, pausadamente, _casi_ con miedo de herirla. ¿Miedo? Sí, miedo, Armin teme por su vida. La de una traidora, que cosas.

Entrecierra los ojos al primer corte que le propician, sus brazos dejan de moverse al segundo, cuatro más y con cierta ironía termina haciendo lo que le ha suplicado. Cae.

La mayor parte de si, la racional, necesita regañar a Reiner y Berthold por ser tan estúpidos e ir a rescatarla, rompiendo la muralla Sina pese a que no estaba entre sus órdenes, dándolo todo y poniendo en riesgo el secreto que poseían. Tal parece que esa preocupación resulta innecesaria, ellos han revelado su identidad desde hacía mucho, mientras ella permanecía atrapada en una coraza de vidrio. Cristalizada, pero _viva_.

Las Tropas de Reconocimiento no lo saben, tampoco el gobierno, sin embargo, Annie siempre fue capaz de escuchar cada conversación, cada intento fallido por sacarla. Y era consciente, Armin la visitó. Le habló prácticamente todos los días, con la esperanza de que se arrepintiera y confesara lo que ellos querían que dijera. Que aceptara los errores del pasado e intentara corregirlos. Qué tontería.

Un rugido ensordecedor resuena en el aire y Annie ve como el Titán de Eren avanza hacia ella, rápidamente, sin compasión. Ya no duda, la va a destrozar. Y ella lo sabe, tan bien como sabe que la otra parte, la irracional e ilusa, se alegró con cada visita de parte de Armin. Por su preocupación incondicional.

— Para mí eras una buena persona, incluso después de que terminaras así —había dicho una vez, acariciando el cristal que la envolvía. Y de haber podido, hubiera llorado. Porque él era tan _bueno_, tan puro; no como ella, quién le mintió hasta el último momento.

Los soldados caen muertos, uno a uno. Intenta darles una muerte rápida, indolora. Está cansada y aun así se levanta y corre, corre lejos, huyendo de sí misma, o de Eren, o de Armin, tal vez de todo eso, tal vez de más.

La voz de su padre le martilla los oídos, haciéndola tropezar. Otra vez se pone en pie y continúa su camino, esquivando espadas, pisando y triturando gente inocente, cubriéndose la nuca. Especula que si llega a lado de Reiner estará a salvo, Berthold sigue luchando, en el exterior del muro.

Espera lograrlo, lo _necesita_. Pero la imagen de Armin se interpone y vuelve a rememorar aquel instante, cuando todavía podía elegir un bando distinto. Recuerda la decepción en sus ojos, infinitamente azules, como el vasto cielo, ese que brilla en lo alto, distante incluso para un Titán de catorce metros.

_Yo quería alcanzarlo_ piensa descabelladamente _el cielo, siempre lo quise alcanzar, deseaba ser un ave para volar en él, libre. Sin ataduras ni deberes._

«Annie, no eres una mala persona»

«Annie, ¿tú también eres linda, no te parece? Te preocupas por nosotros»

«Dime, Annie… ¿por qué no me mataste entonces?»

Siempre fue un tonto, este Armin. Causándole dudas, remordimiento. Y algo más, un sentimiento que jamás sintió antes de conocerlo, ni siquiera por su viejo y devastado padre.

¿Por qué no lo asesinó si tuvo dos oportunidades, incluso una tercera? Aun desconoce la respuesta a ello. Prefiere desistir en su búsqueda y sonríe, mirando hacia arriba, hacia la libertad, sintiendo como sus piernas le son arrancadas de cuajo.

Ve que más soldados se aproximan, Mikasa y Rivaille van a la cabeza. Oye el crujir de sus huesos. La sangre nubla su vista. Eren gruñe, iracundo. Y Armin, Armin la mira desde lo alto de un edificio, ignorando los aullidos de desesperación que sueltan sus camaradas, impotente.

Una lágrima solitaria pasea por su mentón y Annie gira el rostro, incapaz de verla. Cree poder contestar aquella interrogante que tanto la ha atormentado, día tras día, mas no sirve de nada.

La cabeza de Titán rueda, pintando las casas con bermellón y Annie sucumbe ante el frío metal, para siempre.

* * *

**II.**

El profesor ha comenzado a escribir algo en la pizarra, el chirriar del gis resulta molesto al cabo de un rato y los murmullos disimulados que se esparcen por toda el aula terminan por causarle dolor; se ve en la necesidad de sobar sus sienes un segundo.

En el pizarrón resalta con grandes y prolijas letras "No hay maquillaje en el mundo que pueda embellecer un corazón feo", Kevyn Aucoin.

Erwin quiere que analicen la frase, el motivo del autor para crearla. Quizás una semana antes Annie lo habría hecho, si bien no gustosa, al menos con interés genuino. Hoy no.

Ha tenido muchas pesadillas que no entiende, visto caras extrañamente familiares, que repiten cosas inconexas, sinsentido, sobre monstruos míticos, la victoria de la humanidad, entre otras.

Podría publicar una novela basándose únicamente en sus horas de descanso, está segura que la vendería rápido. Sin embargo la mera idea la aterra, de un modo perturbador, como una advertencia. ¿Pero advertencia de qué? Del _pasado_, indudablemente.

Sasha afirma que son sueños y nada más mientras devora una patata que ha robado de la cafetería, por haber olvidado el almuerzo. Connie, otro estudiante, la apoya. Incluso sus mejores amigos, Reiner y Berthold lo dicen, aunque Annie ha distinguido duda en sus miradas y palabras. Ellos a veces sueñan algo parecido. Claro que no le prestan importancia.

Un quejido resalta entre los demás, es Eren Jaeger. El idiota del grupo que asegura derrotar a los (_Titanes_) Gigantes, el equipo rival del instituto.

Es una locura, por supuesto, esos tipos son unos completos (Titanes) brutos salvajes repletos de testosterona, dispuestos a (_comerlos_) aplastarlos.

Confundida, desvía la vista. Su dolor de cabeza ha aumentado. Es muy probable que se desmaye en medio de la clase, directo a la nada.

El pensamiento solo la exaspera más, de repente la idea de caerse le parece horripilante. Si bien solía hacerlo muy poco por sus reflejos exactos, las escasas veces que había tenido un accidente fue al resbalar con la nieve acumulada, en los inviernos como el que se acercaba. Y dolía, dolía _mucho_. Pero no tanto como para espantarse. Ni para escapar del aula hacia ningún lado.

«Annie… cae»

— ¿Armin? —Murmura por lo bajo y su pánico aumenta, no conoce a nadie llamado así. Nota lo tensa que está y decide ignorarlo para concentrarse en el ejercicio, falla, pensando de nueva cuenta en él. Se lo imagina rubio, al tal Armin, con piel blanca y de ojos azules, parecido a ella. Tiene una sonrisa tímida y desconfía mucho de su persona, aunque confía fácil en los demás.

_Ese siempre fue su peor defecto. ¿Cómo lo sé? Ni idea, solo estoy segura. Así como que los peces nadan y los pájaros vuelan._

Sostiene el bolígrafo con la mano, fuertemente. La hoja de su libre se encuentra completamente en blanco. Le dan ganas de rayarla, de _llenarla_, para demostrarle que no está tan hueca y sola como debe creer.

_Tú no estás sola. Tienes a Bert, a Reiner, y de un modo extraño a Eren y Mikasa, tienes a…_

Armin. El nombre se repite.

Y se ve, dentro de un cuerpo que no es el suyo, frente a un chico menudo que habla sin parar, sin detenerse. El chico ríe sin humor, comentando que Mikasa —seguro ha oído mal, ella está una butacas al frente— se ha fracturado unas costillas, protegiendo a Eren —_imposible_ piensa _es imposible_—, también que el Comandante Erwin ha perdido un brazo y que el Sargento Rivaille…

_Basta_. Es demasiado. Annie aprieta los párpados, harta de tanta locura repentina.

Erwin tiene ambos brazos bien puestos en su lugar, él y Rivaille son maestros, de Literatura y Francés, respectivamente. No existe ningún chico rubio. Mikasa está sana, Eren no gusta de ser defendido, menos por chicas.

Aunque lo sienta real, aunque lo parezca, _no es así_. Debe aceptarlo.

El timbre suena, anunciando el fin de las clases, y con él, Annie deja atrás lo que ella considera entre todas, la peor mentira.

«Annie, no eres una mala persona»

* * *

**III.**

_Plonk._

Una piedra más que se hunde en el fondo del lago.

_Plonk._

Observa un reflejo distorsionado, admirando sus cortos cabellos, opacos por la falta de interés en su cuidado, un poco disparejos. Nota lo apagada que luce su mirada, por tantos desvelos, culpa del padre que la abandonó dejándola en manos del azar. Se pregunta quién es esa adolescente tan infeliz y estoica, no la reconoce.

Bien podría ser una morena, o una negra. El resultado sería el mismo.

¿De quién se trata, quién podría ser?

«Es la Titán Femenina.»

¿Cómo?

«Es un monstruo.»

No sabe quién ha dicho eso, de igual modo le da la razón. Porque lo siente, en su interior siente que es verdad, que es un monstruo, o lo fue, y que ha matado a muchos, pese a no haber sostenido jamás un arma. Mirándose con detenimiento las palmas las reconoce como las de un asesino; hay sangre, sangre que no pertenece a esa época, sangre que trasciende el tiempo y el espacio. Sangre, entremezclada con lágrimas ajenas.

— Yo no quería actuar en contra —se dice, segura— solo cumplía órdenes.

Sorpresivamente el reflejo cambia. Donde debería estar ella se ve una mujer, una mujer inmensamente alta, enorme, que rebasa los diez metros. Tendría que lucir espantosa con los músculos visibles, sin piel, no obstante ignora su propia apariencia, parece triste. Y esa tristeza la vuelve bella, de una manera extraña.

Son sus ojos los que captan la atención de Annie.

Desbordan miseria, desesperación, pero son los más vivos que ha apreciado. Son los ojos de un _humano_.

La mujer llora y el reflejo desaparece a través de las ondas del agua. Annie reacciona, mirando al intruso con desconfianza que pronto reemplaza por incredulidad. Es el muchacho, el de los sueños o recuerdos o lo que fuesen. Él vuelve a tirar una piedra, no sabe que está a su lado, y luce tan _distante_.

De pronto vuelve su rostro. Ambos permanecen callados, observándose meticulosamente, como si se tratase una obra de arte exquisita. La sensación de cosa ya vivida se apodera de ella, sin embargo, se aparta, el desconocido había abierto la boca para decir algo.

— ¡E-espera! ¡Espera, por favor!

— ¿Qué? —Se detiene con brusquedad, ocasionándole un golpe en la nariz. Él hace una mueca graciosa y Annie tiene que obligarse a contener una sonrisa— ¿Qué? —repite—. ¿No vas a decir nada?

— Yo creí… —hace una pausa, como pensando— ¿nos hemos visto antes, cierto? En algún lado.

«Armin, me alegra haber sido una buena persona para ti…»

«No… ¡No Annie!»

— S-soy Armin, Armin Arlett.

Armin, es Armin. El mismo, el único. Sí, ya lo sabía, lo _presentía_. Entonces, ¿por qué se sorprende tanto?, ¿Cómo es que el aire se le escapa, dejando tras de sí un vacío amargo, infinitamente grande? No lo entiende, le han dado ganas de sollozar. Y hay palabras, palabras escondidas en el fondo de su memoria.

«Quisiera que pudieras escucharme, allí dentro. Ya han pasado varios años desde que te encerraste, y todos cambiamos, todos excepto tú. Es tan injusto… ¿por qué tuviste que cambiar antes, para mal? No lo comprendo porque… porque no eras ningún adefesio, al menos no para mí»

Él la admiraba, por razones inexistentes, y ella le odió por eso mismo. Pero también lo quiso, lo quiso _muchísimo _de una forma que estaba más allá de sus entendimientos. Tal vez se trató de pura lástima, ante tan patético ser. O quizás, le recordaba a sí misma, en antaño.

Oh, el dolor límpido en la máxima expresión de su naturaleza, hacía bastante que no lo sentía. Hacía bastante que no sentía algo con particularidad. Como hiere… el dolor.

— No te conozco —responde, lo que es cierto; no lo ha visto antes, no en _esa_ vida. Da por finalizada la conversación dándole la espalda pero se queda inmóvil cuando Armin la sujeta, titubeante. De repente los pies le pesan, como si fuesen (de un Titán) más grandes.

El mundo parece detenerse, nunca antes se habían cogido de la mano. Ni ahí, ni en otro lugar.

— No, estoy seguro. Nos conocimos… aunque no recuerdo cuándo ni dónde. Éramos amigos ¿verdad? Creo que fuimos juntos a una academia… lo siento, has de pensar que estoy loco —la mira con esos orbes, esos horriblemente confiados orbes que le recuerdan al firmamento. Repara en que sus manos siguen unidas.

Y _cae_, cae hondo.

* * *

**IV.**

No sabe con exactitud el cómo, pero han terminado yendo a un café; en todo caso, él la ha llevado. Armin pide un helado de limón, ella uno de vainilla. Le recuerda días soleados y un sol omnipotente, que adrede no le otorga su calor, ni la alumbra.

Todo eso es ridículo de una forma casi chistosa.

— Entonces —dice Armin, ligeramente incómodo—. ¿Te gusta la vainilla?

— Quizá.

—… Ya. Creo que combina con tu pelo.

— Tal vez.

Armin le echa un vistazo fugaz, como confirmando que no alucina. Annie mantiene firme su mejor cara de póker. Y reina el silencio, un silencio nunca oído, relajante, inquietantemente cómodo.

_Se siente como estar en casa_, piensa abatida. Es lo que más le asusta. No la mera presencia de Armin, no sus mejillas que amenazan con colorearse, no la sangre invisible de sus palmas. Sino que todo eso parece encajar a la perfección. Como predeterminado.

Mira sus desgastados jeans azules, preguntándose qué hacer a continuación.

— Creo que vivir.

— ¿Ah?

— Nada, solo pensaba en voz alta —comenta. Tras vacilar un rato, añade: — Soy Annie. Annie Leonhart, no me había presentado —con timidez alza la vista, encontrando la perfecta sonrisa de Armin. Como aborrece ese gesto.

— ¡Ya lo sabía! Bueno, en realidad, solo que tú nombre era Annie, lo recordé, allá por el lago.

«Dime, Annie… ¿por qué no me mataste entonces?»

No entiende la pregunta, le pide que la repita, precavida.

— Dije: ¿por qué no querías hablarme entonces?

Permanece callada, buscando las palabras correctas. La imagen de la mujer del reflejo se interpone, sus ojos _humanos_, el brillo melancólico. Hay alguien más, un chico que acaricia su rostro, está llorando por ella, como nunca podría porque no era su derecho. La mujer lo deja atrás, se va corriendo y todo se desvanece.

— No lo sé. Me pareció que no debía, que eres demasiado bueno.

_Para mí, para el mundo._

— Tú no eres mala persona, Annie —su certeza, su fe, se le entierran con violencia estrujándole el pecho, donde un sonido hueco rebota.

Es un latido.

Sus ojos se iluminan, como nunca antes y una diminuta sonrisa se le dibuja en los labios. Es infinitamente triste, pero hermosa. La primera vez que sonríe, y su corazón retumba, vivo de nuevo.

Sigue pareciéndole raro todo aquello, los constantes _deja vú_, sin embargo, le gusta. Y está confiada en que vale la pena intentar ser la clase de persona que él confía que es.

Ve a través de la ventana, el cielo, distante incluso para un Titán de catorce metros.

— Sí, está bien, tienes razón.

Armin afirma emocionado, inmediatamente se cubre la boca con vergüenza y Annie deja escapar una risita baja. Una última memoria barre su mente, antes de que Armin inicie otra plática y vayan a la biblioteca, con el sol iluminándolos, a ambos.

* * *

**V.**

_No te asesine cuando pude, porque te quiero._

— Hasta nunca… Annie.

**#FIN**


End file.
